Zeka 'Pamuee
= Zeka 'Pamuee the Vengeful = = Overview = During a standard slip-space jump aboard the Truthful Aura, Councilor Zeka 'Pamuee and his two Unggoy followers, Zugug and Xarar found themselves hurlding uncontrollably towards a old Forerunner instillation. The Truthful Aura had been struck mid slip-space and effectively shot down, the craft exploding mid atmosphere over a planet simply called Tyrrana by the Humans. However, 'Pamuee, Zugug and Xarar survived by flying a Phantom to the surface as the Covenant ship crashed into the surface, the collision accidentally unleashing a large containment of Flood. The now freed Infection Forms attacked any survivors they could find, infecting many; the infestation grew increasingly fast, overwhelming the unprepared Covenant survivors. Zeka 'Pamuee fought bravely along with Zugug and Xarar, however the two Unggoy were consumed by the parasite before the Sangheili's eyes. Forced to kill his former friends, 'Pamuee fled and attempted to seek shelter. Fighting his way through the Flood for nearly a year, surviving off left over Special Forces stockpiles left by his Covenant allies, the Sangheili became increasingly insane. Once calm, collected and exceptionally kind to his lessers, 'Pamuee became perhaps as much as a beast as the Flood. Becoming more aggressive, dangerous and highly suspicious, the Sangheili managed to survive and was picked up by a Special Forces patrol; according to reports, the highly paranoid Zeka 'Pamuee believed these Covenant were also Flood, and were trying to infect him through deception. However when shown by the Special Operations Sangheili in the group that they were killing Flood, 'Pamuee allowed himself to go with them. Returning to High Charity, Zeka 'Pamuee became a force to be reckoned with; highly paranoid that his disappearance would cost him his power, he created a underground network that allowed him access to some of the Covenant's most sacred and well hidden technological advances. Thus the Vengeance armor was created by Huragok engineers who were held captive by a large number of nearly heretical Sangheili that are devoted with undying resolve to 'Pamuee. This secretive cult has begun assassinating key figures in the Covenant, such as Inquirers and some lesser Prophets, allowing 'Pamuee to grow more powerful. Unknown to the Covenant, 'Pamuee had become aware of the Halo's true purpose having realized the artifacts he had found many years earlier in his life did point to the end of times as he had assumed. Zeka 'Pamuee, secretly denounced his oath to the Covenant, and began to ponder who his best allies would be; the Covenant juggernaut he had served unthinkingly for so long or the fearless Humans? As of this time, 'Pamuee still serves the Covenant which is entirely unaware of his heretical status and new found hate for the Prophets and their Brute lap-dogs... = Backstory = At this time, there is no information on Zeka 'Pamuee. = Vengeance Battlegear = * CIID: Covenant Intigrated Intelligence Device, is a incredibly modified upgrade to the Covenant Sangheili combat harness' HUD. The CIID name was coined by the UNSC's ONI department to describe the helmet. THe CIID helmet is essentially, a form of Artificial Intelligence that processes and reduces vast amounts of information for the operator (Zeka 'Pamuee) to understand. The CIID requires and AI terminal and with a simple touch, hacks into the targgeted network and searches for the information the operator has requested via a sensor inside the helmet that monitors brain activity. The CIID is capable of revealing vastily important information to the user, things such as ship schematics, transmissions, cargo logs. With enough time, the CIID is even capable of over taking UNSC AI's command over a ship, allowing 'Pamuee to command it. However, this feature is not entirely ready, and has been defeated by several defensive AI before. * Anti-Gravity Generator: Using the highly advanced technology of the Covenant, the armor has been retrofitted to include small Anti-Gravity units that allow the operator to draw objects back to their hands. This feature was added specifically for Zeka 'Pamuee's ranged Energy Sword throw. Enemies can be brought to the user's grasp with little effort, many Marines have found out the lethality of the generator however it was to late. The generator does have two notable drawbacks, the first is that it drains some of 'Pamuee's shielding. The second being that the Anti-Gravity Generator cannot pull targets much larger than a standard Sangheili in height or weight to the operator. Heavily armored units like Spartans and Hunters are immune to this effect because of their weight alone; vehicles save for the Mongoose however are immune to the generator's pull. * Reflective Shielding: At one point this unique feature was equipped to a Covenant Arbiter's armor, the purpose of which was to reflect incoming melee damage. The Energy Shield causes an immensely painful shock to melee attackers, even to Spartans which can cause damage to the electronics in their armor. Unfortunately, this feature is only in the Alpha stage, and suffers from low damage reflection. * Overcharged Energy Swords: 'Pamuee's Vengeance armor has been further complimented by the addition of two onyx black Energy Swords. Using a minature version of the powerful Plasma Modulator found in Covenant Wraith tanks, the swords grow in power the more their used in combat. Glowing brighter blue and becoming more devastating; in prolonged fights, not even tanks are immune any more to the blade's bite. Scorpians and Grizzly tanks have been known to be sliced and diced by an enraged Zeka 'Pamuee wielding the two swords when they've become overcharged. Like most of 'Pamuee's armor, it does have its drawbacks however; the massive energy given off by the overcharge feature cannot properly disappear when Active Camouflage is engaged, making 'Pamuee visable through heat detecting equipment. * Active Camouflage: The Vengeance Battlegear worn by Zeka 'Pamuee is fitted with a highly upgraded Active Camouflage generator, which renders him entirely invisible and untrackable so long as his heat does not pass a certain point. * Overshielding: Unlike standard Overshields, 'Pamuee has two shields, both are heavily reinforced and surprisingly resistant to Energy and Projectile weapons alike. * Reinforced Body Armor: The Vengeance armor has far larger and more durable plates, the design of which substantially reduces incoming projectiles. Further more, the body covering armor is 25% more effective at preventing Flood infection. = Trivia = * Zeka 'Pamuee was immensely redesigned on the date of March 11th 2009; the Sangheili has transformed from a benevolent and steadfast commander of Covenant forces, to a highly paranoid, ferocious and aggressive battlemaster. This is explained by Zeka 'Pamuee's craft, the Truthful Aura having been shot down over a Flood infested planet, 'Pamuee's close firends and loyal forces, Zugug and Xarar were killed by the Flood. 'Pamuee spent slightly over a year upon the Flood infested planet, surviving by scavenging off Covenant Special Operations teams which had left behind their equipment. Upon eventually being recovered by a Covenant fleet, 'Pamuee seems to have been driven to insanity... * Zeka 'Pamuee wields weapons and equipment that has never before been seen by HRPGU, including Reflective Shielding which deals painful eletric shocks to melee attackers, Dual Shielding combining two standard Energy Shields, a Anti-Gravity generator which allows Zeka 'Pamuee to throw his swords an incredible distance and recover them with a flick of the wrist, and finally, the custom made Vengeance Battlegear that is a highly improved form of the standard Sangheili combat harness. * UNSC doctors and scientist believe the Sangheili is suffering from Post-Trumatic Stress Syndrome and that he is a hair trigger. UNSC field reports confirm this, recon teams have reported that the Sangheili has shown extreme paranoia and confusion. At times becoming enraged over the smallest infractions by his forces. * Zeya 'Paruee, is no longer a cousin of Zeka 'Pamuee, she is now his sister and a member of the Sangheili War Priests. * Like Leader Units in Halo Wars, Zeka 'Pamuee has his own unique soldiers; Sangheili War Priests. = High Councilor/Honor Guard Councilor Zeka 'Pamuee= = Old Overview = NOTICE: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS NOT ACCURATE ANY LONGER AS OF 03/11/09. ALL INFORMATION SEEN BELOW IS PRE-03/11/09. Zeka 'Pamuee is Neo-Covenant (New Covenant) Sangheili (Elite), and is part of the Ark (3rd RP)" 3rd (Future) RPG. He is an elder Sangheili in the terms of age and rank, and is generally respected amongst the New Covenant forces. Zeka 'Pamuee was originally seen in the 2nd RPG where he started with two Unggoy (Grunts), Zugug his slightly less intelligent but none the less chatty Needler wielding friend and Xarar, a trusty Spec-Ops gunner Grunt with a Fuel Rod Cannon and a habit for missing a target badly. They appeared on the Sangheili homeworld when it was under attack by Flood, they soon stole a crashed Pelican and landed aboard a Human ship and in the end, allied with the Humans and captured the Ark. In the 3rd RPG the Classic version, 'Pamuee was a Honor Guard Councilor and had wielded the Honor Guard against the Humans on several occasions, one of which he encountered Cpl. Hicks in a melee fight along with Heather Amara. = Old Backstory = NOTICE: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS NOT ACCURATE ANY LONGER AS OF 03/11/09. ALL INFORMATION SEEN BELOW IS PRE-03/11/09. In the 2nd RPG when Zeka 'Pamuee originally appeared, he began as a Special Operations Commander who's Phantom dropship had been shot down by Flood forces on the Sangheili world of Dorenth. After wandering around, the Sangheili came across a downed Pelican dropship which they used to board the November Red, the Human ship leaving for the Cheyanne Mountains. After landing it safely aboard the ship as it jumped they were incarcerated and taken as prisoners of war, but after convincing the Humans to let them free, after aiding the Humans for a short time, Lord Hood put him up against the UNSC Council who would debate his fate. 'Pamuee at that time dressed himself in the uniform that would follow him from RPG to RPG, a Sangheili Councilor's suit of armor. He also alerted the UNSC Council of the traitorous Human Jet Gordon. After the UNSC Council agreed to let him help, he and his Unggoy along with Jesse, Ceru and Exlu headed out to find the commander of the Heretic forces Seeker Nar' Dassadin. After a long journey the Sangheili and their Human allies finally encountered the Heretic leader who agreed that the alliance of Humans and Heretics would happen. After uniting their forces officially, 'Pamuee and his allies headed to New Mombasa to find the "Ark" which had been mentioned by the Humans and Old Covenant to be on Earth. They managed to fight off Brute attackers and claim the Ark and learn it's secrets... =Old Trivia = * Zeka 'Pamuee was to have died in each RPG, however he had become an integral part of the plot and was blocked from such an action that would have led to his demise. * Zeka 'Pamuee's original name was "Zeka Larnamee" but was changed after the fact that it lacked key Covenant letters. * Zeka 'Pamuee has always had two Unggoy following him, regardless of what they actually think is right. * In the 3rd RPG Classic Zeka 'Pamuee fought Tai Therin and cut his hand off with an Energy Sword during a duel. * Zeka 'Pamuee was given the Mark of Shame. * Zeka 'Pamuee in the 3rd RPG Classic version comanded the infamous "Infinite Succor", which was later boarded by the Flood. * In the 3rd RPG Future, he is the sole surviving orignal Councilor from the Great Schism. * The 2nd RPG he actually helped the Humans Heather Armara and Cpl. Hicks along with the ex-Covenant Ceru 'Thilettee, Ttje 'Derulee and several other characters. * Zeya 'Paruee is Zeka 'Pamuee's cousin, and has had him as an ally since she appeared.